


stargazing - george weasley

by aesthetxcimagines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Neighbourhood (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lovers, Sneaking Out, Steamy, Young Love, being bad kids, being teenagers, friends - Freeform, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetxcimagines/pseuds/aesthetxcimagines
Summary: there's only one thing on georgie's mind--you.based off of the neighbourhoods song "stargazing"
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 35





	stargazing - george weasley

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: after a revelation i had whilst listening to the neighbourhood’s “stargazing” x
> 
> word count: 1.4 k
> 
> warnings: mentions of sex and alludes to it, being a bad kid and sneaking out
> 
> reading time: 10.9 minutes** based on an average reading speed of 130 WPM

george doesn’t know how he managed to convince his father to let him take the flying car for the night, but what he does know is that he has one thing on his mind-- you. his hands grip the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are starting to turn white. but who can blame him? it’s been ages since he’s last seen you and he’s dying for another taste of you.

he waited until both his parents fell asleep, god forbid his mother knew what he was doing out this late. his father gave him a disapproving look before he went off to bed, knowing exactly what his son was doing, but arthur didn’t try to stop him. he knew what it was like to be young and in love.

so when george finally got your owl that your parents had, too, fallen asleep, he took it upon himself to rush around his bedroom before he left to get you. he threw on a pair of comfier clothes, adoring his figure in a pair of grey sweatpants he knew you were bound to drool over. throwing the sweater of his you loved to steal over his head, he ran his fingers through his hair once again. he was wasting too much time. he sprayed on his cologne, earning a smirk and eyebrow raise from his twin whom he forgot was in the room with him. george hesitated, but decided against telling fred where he was about to go. but dear freddie already knew. so fred faked a yawn and wished his brother a “goodnight” with a wink before shoving him out of their shared bedroom and closing the door in his face. now it was time to get you.

his heart was racing, blood was pumping throughout his body, but it all seemed to end up in one place. the picture you had left him in your last letter did little to satisfy his boyish needs whilst the two of you were separated. the thought of the photograph alone left him to shift a bit in the driver's seat. he turned on the ignition, but not before casting a silencing spell on it. he couldn’t get caught after all his effort so far. he managed to get a few meters away from his home, to which he finally turned on the headlights to see through the night sky.

after a heart-wrenching ten minute drive, george made it to your house. he quickly turned off the headlights and parked it a little ways down your street before putting the car in park. his trainers did him justice as he jogged up your street and picked up a stray rock--this would come in handy.

he knew which window was yours. not only was the light on, but he knew what the street looked like from it after multiple times of taking you over your reading ledge, hands pressed against the glass and breathy moans falling deaf to his ears while your parents were gone. he shivered a bit then, not knowing if it was the thought of you, or the cold air piercing his skin. nonetheless, he trekked through your lawn before making it a few feet in front of that godforsaken window. he peered up at, feeling the weight of the rock in his hand. you had mentioned it once, after watching a muggle movie. jokingly, you turned to him as the credits played and whispered, “why can’t you throw a rock at my window when you come to pick me up, georgie?” he hadn’t thought about it since, but something in his gut pulled when he pulled up to your house that night.

so george flicks the rock up into the air once, judging to see how much effort it would take before he actually threw it. he then takes said rock and aims it at your window, letting it sail through the air perfectly before it makes a ‘tap’ against the glass. your curtains open, revealing your dark figure as your light illuminated you. his heart began to race once more. you slide open the window, before stepping out onto the ledge just below. it was only a few feet off the ground, but george was still cautious anyways. so he steps closer, arms open gesturing for you to fall onto him. your feet dangling off the ledge, you place your hands behind you and start to slide off your roof. george is there, of course, to catch you.

and then, he finally gets a good look at you. the street lights accent your beauty in all the right places, lighting up your face and he’s enamored with you. a breathy “hi, love” leaves his lips and you’re staring up at him with those eyes that he loves as you place a kiss against his cheek and whisper a hi back of your own. his face contorts with confusion at this, mouth opening to object your actions, when all of a sudden, you’re jumping out of his arms. already a few steps ahead of him, you turn back, still walking, and whisper, “what are you waiting for, georgie?” and there it is, the rush of excitement running through his core and keeps him on his toes, desperate to kiss you, but the right way this time.

your laughter cuts through the empty air, and he doesn’t look over his shoulder to see if any other house lights turn on, he’s simply just focused on you. you recognize his car, the engine still running and you hop in his front seat, a sight he never wants to forget. so he clammers into the front with you, behind the wheel and turns the headlights on again after getting into the air. the tension between the two of you is heavy, but it’s filled with curiosity and hope and wanting, the two of you can’t seem to get enough of each other. your fingers are fiddling with the radio, but neither of you really know how to work it, “stupid muggle technology,” george would say, if there wasn’t something occupying your minds.

he knows exactly where to go from your house, all the turns and twists. all leading to your spot. it doesn’t take long, especially when his foot is heavy on the gas. but he’s excited and so are you apparently when you take matters into your own hands and start to place kisses on his neck, slightly nipping at the freckled skin as you lean over the consol. george swears his heart almost bursts then, but he keeps himself composed. all he has to do is lower the car to the ground now. and now the car is in park. he keeps the car running, quickly turning on the ac so you don’t have to roll down the windows.

and that’s when you move over onto his lap, he shifts beneath you, head throwing back after the mere touch and friction you’re giving him. merlin, it hasn’t been that long has it? but as much as he would love to stay in the front seat with you on his lap, there isn’t much room there. and from the last times accident of jerking movements and your ass hitting the car horn, he doesn’t want to live that moment again of tucking himself back into his pants as an officer is tapping at his window, light shining through the car as george has to explain himself. so he taps his fingers against your hips and gestures his head to the back when you detach yourself from his neck. a whiny noise leaves your lips, but george is quick to silence it with a deep kiss. “be a good girl for me, love” and with that, you find the momentum to get off of his lap and into the spacious backseat.

george is soon to follow, a hungry look in his eyes as you start to take off your shirt. teasingly, you throw it at him while he’s trying to move his long limbs to the back. he shakes his head at you and lets out a small laugh. but the seriousness creeps back into the situation as you reach your hands behind your back to unclip your bra, and that’s when he’s all over you. placing kisses up and down your neck and breathing words into your ear, with no care in the world except for how pretty you look underneath the shining stars.


End file.
